Mica/History
}} History Mica was born from nature as a Glacier Dragonborn. He found himself in nature alone, born from eternal ice, with no clothes on his back to shield him from the freezing air around him -- Ah, but he was immune to the cold. No problem then. He’d just wander the land without clothes on. That lasted probably a total of 4 hours. It wasn’t long until Mica ran into a (dressed) traveler who promptly screamed, accusing him of being a predatory stalker, and knocked him out with a large club. When Mica awoke, he was in a bed in a small village outpost down the mountain he had been born from. He had clothes on. The traveler who had knocked him out apologized for hitting him, saying they had only been taken off guard, and it wasn’t until Mica had blacked out that they realized he was simply a Dragonborn birthed from nature. They introduced themselves as Cianie, and offered him a place to sleep for as long as he needed. ...But Mica didn’t understand anything at all — he couldn’t speak the language, and was at a loss when it came to everything happening around him. But this only solidified Cianie’s desire to take Mica under their wing -- they took Mica's hands in their's, and smiled at him. And so, Mica’s life had began within the village. Though he didn't speak at all initially, he helped the people there by doing odd jobs and simple chores, just enough to contribute and live amongst the others in the small outpost. Meanwhile, Cianie became a parent-like figure to him, and taught him language throughout the days. They also taught Mica much about the history of Almaria, the Ancients, and the Era of New Aether. Not long afterwards, Cianie finally taught Mica about their profession -- Glassworking. Though Cianie was not a Glacier Dragonborn, they could still teach Mica the basics of glassworking as a craft, and it enraptured the boy. He learned much from them, and though focused primarily on traditional glassworking, Mica managed to incorporate his magic into his own glassworking style. Taking after Cianie, this became his primary occupation within the small village, and he began to live a quiet, peaceful life with them. Years passed, and eventually Mica had turned 34 years old. Cianie passed, leaving Mica feeling lost and alone for the first time since his birth into the world. Without Cianie, where was his home? What was he even meant to do? Up until that point, he had been helping them and just... living. Then again, Cianie wasn’t truly his mother nor father -- why did Mica care so much? In the end, he couldn’t figure it out. The emptiness ate away at him, and for a long time, Mica never left the small house that Cianie had raised him in. … But one day, Mica suddenly felt the urge to leave the outpost, maybe in an attempt to escape the horrible feeling of lacking purpose. Without much of a goodbye to those he had come to know, the quiet Dragonborn ventured into the wild and became a traveling merchant. On his travels, he made a pact with a small sapling, Oppo, who became his familiar and only company during long treks between towns. He became quite self-sufficient and independent during these times, though it was never clear if his travels ever helped him get rid of those terrible feelings following Cianie's death. Regardless, this lifestyle lasted for over 50 years. He learned from other travelers, lived in cities and towns as breaks, and continued wandering. He even picked up cooking, and got quite proficient at it! Eventually, he took residence within Almaria City, the world capitol. This is where he’s been for the last 8 years, and he’s set up an established glassworking workshop. While thriving in the city, Mica is unsure where his restless wandering will take him next -- nor when. Plot To be updated References }} Category:Subpages Category:Histories